Tournament of Champions
The Tournament of Champions is an intergalactic tournament run by an Enoprimate named DoorBan on the behalf of the Interstellar Confederation as a way to further increased relations between the member of the Interstellar Confederation. The tournament will be broadcasted to the whole galaxy. Rule Each of the competitors will enter a one man battle until he or she reaches the final. The battles are held on uninhabited planet across the galaxy, such as the lava planet Gorath or the jungle planet Kalimanjaro on the edge of the Interstellar Confederation space territory. The competitors will fight till one is knocked out, the winner will be transported to another battleground to fight on and the loser will be teleported back to his or her home planet. Competitors *'Arjen Robert'. A Silver Rank Diviner from Canopus. He can summon his wolf shaped silver rank armor to boost his defense and durability. His attacks are the Energy Arrows and Energy Cannon. *'Darren Robert Bent'. An officer of the League of Nation Security Force who was given the prototype "Battle Ready Armor System" model 5, the Gamma System. The armor is utilize by inserting a chip dubbed the mission memory to the Gamma belt, donning him a white armor with flame pattern in the gauntlets and an indestructible cape. The flame pattern on his gauntlets can generate fire flamethrower-like style. He is armed with the Edge Combat Knife and Grand Magnum prototype gun. He has a habit of saying "It's show time" when entering the battle. *'Tsukasa Dakoura'. A mysterious man of unknown origin who is known as the "Dimension Jumper". He represents the Interstellar Confederation governing body. He fights using a set of armor called TheEnd with form changing ability. His basic armor is black and red colored a "Striped Shield Beetle" motif. His "Unshackled" form is blue, one of his eye is shown to be "cracked" and he is armed with a curved blade. His "Crosshair" form turned the armor into silver, his eyes multiplied to three pair and armed with two blaster. *'Koraa'. A Deathrons representative. Like most of the Deathronians, he has his body replace by robotic forms. His appearance is green with purple hands and feet and also a purple on his chest. On his left shoulder was the Deathtron symbol, a purple demonic skull with menacing teeth and horns. His head became enveloped a blocky black helmet with a purple visor. Mounted on his right forearm was a cannon. He also got a lightsaber for close combat purpose. Koraa is a master tactician, Bazooka expert and a cunning fighter. *'Samis Juuzag'. A member of the Rangers military force of Argon. His already great physical ability is further enhanced by donning his Ranger Suit. He can summon satellite generated weapons. The satellite is also teleported when he changed place cause it's considered part of him. He can summon either a Gatling Gun, A shoulder cannon, a bazooka or a pair of wings with hidden missiles inside. *'Illuminat Brick'. Member of the Dharmas, the so called "Romans of Space". Illuminat fight using his mythical power that transformed his body into an Energy Form that augmented his bones and flesh and giving him an energy based appearance. In this form, he is able to fly, got superhuman strength, stamina, durability and reflexes. *'Sido Sioh Bask'. Representative of the Sabertronian. They are invited to sent a champion to the tournament as a way to "smoothen" the relationship between the Sabertronian and the Deathrons. Sido is a member of the Ul'tora race. A humanoid race long a go transformed by their own mistake into powerful fighter with red body and emotionless silver face. *'Arven Aka Monarch'. An Aldebaran super soldier who was genetically engineered by his home planet military. His power comes from a generator planted inside his body. His main attack is to electrocuted his enemy by using the electricity from his generator. He wears a beetle themed armor in battle. *'Gezura the Savage'. A mutant Daskarian with the numerous super powers such as; Super Strength, Extreme Durability and fires bolts of energy called the Concossion Blast. The energy that made the Concossion blast can be manipulated to make many objects like a set or armor or a Concossion katana blade. Aside that, Gezura is an expert martial artist that served as martial arts instructor back at his home planet. *'Gii Gadoru Ba' A Gunyip somehow chosen to enter the tournament, because Gunyips were never count as an "official" race of Canopus because of their savage nature. Nevertheless, the Interstellar Confederation decided to include him with hope that he will boost viewer number. Gii Gadoru Ba fight with form changing ability, from his default Grapple Form, to his Massive Form, Sniper Form, Quick Form and full power Herculean Form. He also brought a motorcycle called the Bugibison to the battlefield. Category:Canopus